


Rook’s Playlist

by dicahprihoe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Rook is a dork, Wholesome, bandit and kapkan make great wingmens, crackhead energy bandit and kapkan, daddy doc jk haha unless?, mute/smoke if you squint, pretty boy Rook, rook is baby, rook is cheesy and so is doc, rook is like a lil puppy and doc can’t get enough of him, rook listens to pop music, shy rook, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicahprihoe/pseuds/dicahprihoe
Summary: Rook has a huge crush on Doc. Doc finds out because pranksters Bandit and Kapkan went through Rook’s phone when he wasn’t around.The pranksters discover that Rook has a private playlist of love songs dedicated to the doctor.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still sorta new to r6s, friends convinced me to get the game a month ago n im having a mf blast. sorry if the characters are not ‘accurate’ and if my writing is ???, its been a helluva long time

The two pranksters are lazing around in the common room, both slumped on the couch. Kapkan is tapping away on his phone, playing some rhythm game. Bandit has his arm propped up on the couch armrest, his face resting on the palm of his hand. His phone on his free hand, reading the latest news while he tries to keep an eye on Rook who is across from them in the room.

The Frenchman is accompanied by Jäger and Mute. They’re playing a game of chess and Jäger seems to be the referee since he’s sitting in the middle. Rook to his left and Mute to his right. Bandit takes a peek at the board and it looks like Mute is winning so far. The brit knocked out a few of Rook’s pawns, both of his knights and one bishop. 

Rook looks tense, he really wants to win this game of chess. He made a bet with the brit and he’s having regrets letting the SAS operator having the choice of how to settle the bet. Betting with Mute out of all people, you’re bound to lose 99% of the time. A game that depends on strategies and tactics? Rook is pretty much screwed, he knows that Mute has the upperhand in this. 

The bet consists of: If Rook wins, Mute has to admit to Smoke about having romantic feelings for him. If Mute wins, Rook has to admit to Doc about having a huge crush on him. Yeah it's a pretty childish bet for two grown men they admit but they didn’t care. ‘At least we’re still youthful’ as Rook said. Well it is true, the two of them are the youngest operators in team rainbow. 

They would often talk to each other about their love interests in private. They didn’t know anyone else in the base that they could share about their romantic interests. They were like two teenage girls admiring and gossiping about their crushes. 

They made this bet to ”push themselves” as Mute said. Both of them seem to not have the courage to ever tell the person how they are feeling. Rook is pretty timid and shy, his mind can be all over the place at times. Afraid that he might say dumb and ridiculous things, he just keeps his mouth zipped most of the time unless necessary. Mute is reserved and quiet, he likes keeping most things to himself and he’s at peace with that. 

Bandit nudges Kapkan’s side with his elbow to get the Russian’s attention, Kapkan turns his head to look at the German. Bandit points at the direction where Rook is at by tilting his chin up. Kapkan looks where Bandit pointed at, seeing the Frenchman looking concentrated at the game of chess. It seems that Rook isn’t going anywhere soon. Kapkan lets out a sigh and Bandit grunts, it seems that their plan isn’t happening today perhaps.

A few days ago, Bandit and Kapkan were doing their usual mischievous things in the base. They sneaked up behind Rook in the common room while he was seated on the couch. He was on his phone, it looked like he was texting someone. Both of them saw that the contact name was just a heart emoji, there’s no name next to it. This caught both of their attention. The two looked at each other briefly then they nodded at the same time, agreeing that they will talk about it later. 

Both pranksters lightly tapped the Frenchman by his shoulders and yelled “Boo!” Rook let out a shriek, turning his head around swiftly due to the surprise. He saw that it was Bandit and Kapkan, they were snickering and giggling. Rook was embarrassed and flushed. He quickly hides his phone into the pocket of his yoga pants, hoping that the two didn’t see his phone screen when he didn’t notice they were creeping up behind him earlier. 

Bandit noticed how Rook was in a hurry to hide his phone. ‘He’s probably hiding something that he clearly doesn’t want others to find out about or see,’ the German ponders. ‘This could be really good teasing material...’ Bandit is grinning internally inside, oh how he can’t wait to find out Rook’s secret. 

Kapkan notices the pink flush on Rook’s nose and cheeks, ‘Either we got him really good or he’s keeping something from us,’ the Russian thinks. He’s suspicious but he doesn’t push or tease the Frenchman about it yet.

Rook stands up from the couch, facing the two pranksters proper and leveled now, he crosses his arms on his chest. “Wow, you guys sure got me good,” he says with a monotone voice, letting out a huff at the end. He’s clearly embarrassed, he never knew that a high pitched shriek like that could ever come out of his mouth. He shakes his head at the two pranksters.

Bandit and Kapkan look at each other dumbfoundedly, they can’t help but laugh at the situation. Rook looks ticked off, his brows furrowed and his mouth slightly pouted. He looks like an angry puppy to the two pranksters. 

Rook doesn’t want to deal with their nonsense anymore. “Peu importe,” he mutters under his breath as he leaves the common room.

Bandit plops himself down on the couch that Rook was once sitting on, leaving a bit of space for Kapkan as he sits down beside the German. “So... was it just me or did you witness that as well Maxim?” Bandit questions his friend.

“Nope, I can confirm that you’re not seeing things,” he pinches Bandit’s arm to prove his point. Bandit lets out a yelp, “Autsch!” he playfully punches Kapkan by shoulder.

“I think Rook is definitely interested in someone, but the question is... who? And who just puts a heart emoji as the contact name? At least put a nickname! Give us something to work with!”

Kapkan chuckles at Bandits little ramble. “Well let's think this rationally, eh Dom?”

“Yeah we can do that and waste time playing blue’s clues or we can take a sneak peak at his phone while he’s not looking, a quick peek won’t hurt!” 

“It's just a suggestion,” Bandit bats his lashes, putting on an innocent look as he smiles at Kapkan.

“I like the sound of the 2nd option.” 

That’s how operation ‘snatch ze plate-man's baguette (no, not that kind of bagguete you dirty fuck)’ began.


	2. bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashdsjdj so this got a bit of attention oh wow,, thank you guys for checking this fic out, I appreciate the comments n kudos on the first chapter 
> 
> so this is gonna be a bit of a “slow“ burn/paced fic. I promise it’s gonna be heavily focused on rook and doc soon! I like exploring bandit and kapkans friendship for a bit because its so underrated imo !!

Bandit and Kapkan need Rook to leave his phone unattended so operation ‘snatch ze plate-man's baguette’ (as named by Bandit, Kapkan called the name stupid and too long) would be successful.

He’d always have it with him at all times. They thought that the Frenchman had gotten super paranoid about people looking into his phone that he super-glued the damn thing to his hand. 

Kapkan quit playing the rhythm game on his phone and decided to text Bandit. Even though they are right next to each other, they couldn’t really talk about the plan when Rook is literally right across them in the room. 

  
**Ruski kablusky:** _is he gonna move anytime soon? i was supposed to practice in the shooting range with timur earlier ):_

 **Bandito Dorito:** _i dont know man, he’s like stuck in that chair istg ): < make it up to timur later by sucking his dick tonight or something idk, it always works w/ elias lol_

 **Ruski kablusky:** _first of all, you’re my best friend but i really don‘t need to know details about your sex life. second, ok maybe you’re onto something... 3rd and last, how about we text mute and ask him for a favor ??_

 **Bandito Dorito:** _well that aint gonna stop me from talking about it, u should know me well by now. imposter maxim, what did u do to the real one !! ur welcome for the idea btw and o yah ur right, i’ll make a gc with mutey mute_

Dominic created a group chat with Maxim and Mark!

**Dom:** _oi look at ur phone stechen_

 **Maxim:** _we come in peace, we need a favor from you_

 **Dom:** _this is very serious business_

  
Mute’s phone buzzes 3 times on the coffee table, he grabs his phone, “Give me a minute.”

Rook lets out a soft hum and he goes through his phone while Jäger picks up his ADS from the floor and places it onto his lap then proceeds to tinker it with a swiss army knife.

The brit reads through his notifications and then looks at Bandit and Kapkan who are on the other side of the room, raising an eyebrow and with a confused look on his face. 

  
**Mark:** _This better be a good reason. I have a bet with Rook and I’m winning so far._

 **Dom:** _u won’t regret this man, we’ll do anything u ask us to do_

 **Maxim:** _nO we didn’t agree with ANYTHING! are you trying to make us suffer ??_

 **Dom:** _yes? no? maybe? u do know that one of my kinks includes being tortured right?_

 **Mark:** _…_

 **Maxim:** _on my behalf, I apologize for his behavior_

 **Dom:** _ouch im right here man )’:_

 **Mark:** _So um, why was I added here exactly?_

 **Dom:** _oh yeah abt that, we need a favor from you, pretty pleasee marky_

 **Mark:** _Depends on what it is and how I benefit from it._

**Maxim:** _ok so can you make julien leave the room for a bit and make sure he doesn’t bring his phone with him_

 **Mark:** _Should I even ask why? No, scratch that. I can live without knowing, especially if it’s you two’s shenanigans._

 **Mark:** _What do i get in return?_

 **Dom:** _anything you desire bb (;_

 **Maxim:** _ew dude_

**Dom:** _no but seriously if you think kap and i capable of doing it then we’re ur ppl_

**Mark:** _Hm.. alright. I’m up for another challenge anyways._

**Maxim:** _so what is it?_

 **Dom:** _take it away tea man_

**Mark:** _Hook me up with James._

**Dom:** _ooo hookup ?? damn mark i didnt know u were like that woah_

**Mark:** _Not like that you fucking carrot. I meant like, in a serious romantic-y manner. I have a thing for that idiot._

**Maxim:** _i didn’t expect that at all.. you and smoke are like two opposite people_

**Mark:** _Opposites attract I suppose. So do we have a deal or not?_

**Dom:** _your wish is my command !_

  
Mute looks up from his phone and sees a wide smiling Bandit across the room and Kapkans shaking his head while facepalming. The brit looks down at his phone again and begins to type down a bunch of code into this program on his phone.

Mute finishes and he puts his phone back on the table, a delighted smile is spread across his face. He began to count down in his head, “4... 3... 2 and 1.” 

The PA speaker in the common room starts blasting the alarm for GIGN operators only to signal them to have an emergency or rush meeting in their respective dorm in the base. 

This surprised Rook and it caught him off guard, he didn’t expect the sudden announcement since they were usually told beforehand that an announcement would come so they just have to wait for it. 

Rook immediately stood up and tossed his phone on the sofa chair without a second thought. He sprinted towards the door while he shouted, “I’ll be right back, ne change rien!”

Mute rolled his eyes and shouted back, “Cheating is for losers!”

Jäger just shrugs his shoulders and continues to work on improving his ADS, not really minding the commotion going on.

Just like that, the Frenchman was finally away from his phone.

Bandit and Kapkan turn to look at each other and their mouths are hanging open due to disbelief and amazement that Mute was able to pull it off that quickly. They’ve been trying desperately to get Rook separate from his phone for almost 4 days now. 

Bandit grabs Kapkan by the wrist and jumps up from the couch. The Russian follows and they both make it to where Rook just sat.

“Dude now’s our chance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> stechen - prick   
> ne change rien - do not change anything 
> 
> comments n kudos are welcomed here  
> feedback is much appreciated as always!  
> feel free to hmu on twitter @spideyys or tumblr @dicahprihoe

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> Peu importe - whatever  
> Autsch - ouch
> 
> feedback is welcome and much appreciated!  
> feel free to hmu on twitter: @spideyys or tumblr: dicahprihoe


End file.
